Choices
by MrsB108
Summary: When Sam and Andy get caught in a bad situation, things between them that were once in the dark will soon come to light.


**Chapter One**** "Look Out Below"**

The police vehicle slowed to a halt in front of the abandoned building out off the southeast highway and Officers Swarek and McNally gave each other brief looks across the front seat of the car.

Andy McNally looked up at the rickety, rusted commercial facility with boarded up windows that they were parked in front of and her mind was instantly flooded with the scenario's of at least a dozen old horror movies.

"This place gives me the creeps," she said aloud staring up through the windshield, though more to herself than anything.

Officer Sam Swarek smiled easily at her, amused by her comment and stated, "Would you have felt better if we brought a chainsaw?"

Andy gave him an exasperated smile, a look she felt came naturally to her whenever she was with Sam, no matter the day nor the situation.

They both exited the car, double checking their weapons, radio's and utility belt before walking towards the building.

"So what was the tip again?" Andy asked. She was referring to the anonymous tip that had brought the two officers to this very spot.

"Jerry said it was a woman who called, very distressed, saying there was illegal activity at this location daily, though she didn't specify what kind. Jerry said the woman sounded trashed on the phone too so…who knows? Maybe its nothing."

Sam took a look at the endless miles of open fields surrounding this place and watched as a gust of wind lazily blew bits of trash and paper up and around. A small metallic pinwheel was stuck in the ground a few feet from him and it screeched softy as the wind turned it slowly.

Andy was right, he thought though he'd never say. This place WAS creepy.

He held the door open for Andy, which shrieked horribly in his hand as he yanked it outwards.

Andy positioned her hand, slightly resting it in the vicinity of her weapon and entered. Sam followed her, his movements the same as the two of them began to search the interior.

Even though it was a bright and sunny day, it was dark inside due to the boards nailed messily across the windows. Both officers drew their flashlights from their belts and turned them on without uttering a word.

They walked the hallways on the first floor for about ten minutes, quietly peeking their heads inside empty rooms that looked at though they hadn't been touched in over twenty years before coming across a very large room that must have, in its time, been the main centering for operations. There were a few work benches and cobwebs everywhere. They only movement was a few birds perched high above in the archways, watching the officers from their wooden beams.

"This place has been deserted for like….ever, " Andy said looking around. "I don't think we're gonna find anything out of the ordinary."

At that very moment an enormous metallic groan sounded from above and the last thing either of them heard was the sound of whooshing from an extremely heavy object falling atop them and knocking them out cold.

Blackness. That was all Sam could think, feel, or see once his mind starting functioning again. A throbbing pain suddenly hit him through the darkness and he winced audibly as his sense began to return to him. He blinked his eyes slowly; from somewhere a bright light was beaming straight in his face. His eyes took a minute or two to focus before he understood the horror of his current situation.

He could feel his arms bound behind him as he had been tied to a small chair, tightly too. And his legs were wound to the legs of the chair. The only thing he could move noticeably was his head and with the pounding headache he had going on, moving it really wasn't an option at this very second, he thought.

Squinting his eyes against the unknown bright light, he could see Andy was about five feet away from him. She was directly across and was in the same physical situation as he was, bound to a chair by all fours, though blood trickled down her forehead, slightly crusted which meant some time must have passed from when they got hit by whatever that falling object was, he could barely remember at this point.

He could see her chest was moving up and down slowly, indicating she was breathing which was his first concern. The second came when a voice rang out from somewhere behind the blinding light.

"Lookie, lookie here," a male voice spoke dripping with malice and amusement. "Two birds with one heavy stone."

_Please leave a review…..To Be Continued…_


End file.
